Aku selalu tahu takdirku!
by VieLin
Summary: Aku selalu tahu takdirku. Hal yang aku tahu bahkan sebelum aku mengenal huruf dan angka.


**DISCLAIMER :** JK Rowling

**WARNING** **:** Typo, OOC, Gaje, lebay dan segala ketidaksempurnaan lainnya**. **SLASH. DraRry. Gag suka? Gag usah maksa baca. Tinggal pencet back, masalah selesai.

**A/N : Aku datang kembali.. kali ini dengan DraRry. Yang tulisannya di-italic berarti itu 1st POV. Soal genre, maaf kalau mengecewakan. Aku sangat berharap feel'a bisa tersampaikan. Kusarankan untuk membacanya perlahan dan dengan nada yang tepat, agar mempermudah kalian menangkap perasaan pada fic ini. Happy Reading . . .**

**

* * *

**

_Suara hiruk pikuk itu masih bisa aku dengar. Sorai-sorai kemenangan dan teriakan kelegaan yang membuncah di langit-langit Hogwarts. Aku tak menyalahkan mereka. Jelas mereka bahagia. Jelas mereka lega karena sesuatu yang menghantui tidur nyenyak mereka di setiap malam telah hilang. Aku tak pernah bisa menyalahkan mereka._

_Suara itu terdengar semakin ramai. Aku bisa mendengar bagaimana mereka berbicara. Aku bisa mendengar bagaimana mereka menyebutkan nama itu. Nama yang menjadi pusat dari seluruh kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan. Nama yang diucapkan dengan semangat berlebihan. Nama yang diceritakan dengan nada kekaguman. The-boy-who-lived. Sang terpilih. Penakluk Voldemort. Entah istilah apalagi yang dijejalkan masyarakat sihir sebagai pengganti nama yang kini sedang mereka bicarakan. Aku tak pernah ingin tahu, dan aku tak pernah mau peduli. Menyandang itu semua tidak berarti apa-apa untukku._

_Harry Potter. Apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika mendengar nama itu? Apakah yang terlintas di kepala kalian sama dengan yang terlintas di kepala semua orang yang melihat luka berbentuk sambaran petir di keningnya dengan penuh minat? Bagaimana hanya dengan sebuah luka bisa membuat seseorang menjadi begitu terkenal. Membuat semua orang berjingkat hanya untuk melihatnya. Melihatnya dengan tatapan terpesona dan, tentu saja, tatapan iri. Begitu mudahnya dia mendapatkan populeritas dari apa yang bahkan tak dapat diingatnya. Betapa dia begitu beruntung. Dikenal semua orang. Dielu-elukan. Dihormati. _

_Tapi apakah kau pernah berpikir untuk bertukar tempat dengannya? Menukarkan seluruh hidupmu dengan hidupnya? Tidak kurasa. Kau mungkin iri, tapi kau tak akan pernah mau untuk berada di posisinya saat ini. Kau tak akan pernah mau hidup dengan takdirnya. Takdir yang telah diketahui oleh Harry Potter, harus dihadapinya. Ya, aku tahu takdirku._

_Kau boleh menganggapku hebat. Kau boleh berpikiran bahwa aku mengagumkan. Tapi apakah kau tahu bahwa aku hanya seorang anak bodoh yang dipaksa menyerah oleh takdir? Takdir yang mengantarku sampai sekarang ini._

_Apakah kau mengenalku saat aku berumur di bawah 11 tahun? Apakah kau tahu kehidupanku saat itu? Kehilangan orang tua. Disiksa oleh keluarga Dursley. Menjadi objek pelampiasan kejenuhan oleh Dudley. Tak pernah punya teman. Hidup dengan tikus, kecoa dan laba-laba sebagai pengisi sepi. Apakah kau bisa membayangkannya?_

_Lalu tiba-tiba saja kenyataan baru menamparku. Aku ternyata seorang penyihir. Bahwa ternyata orangtuaku mati demi melindungiku dari kegelapan. Melindungiku untuk tetap hidup, dan menuruti keinginan sang takdir. Apakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Ketika orang-orang menjadi begitu menaruh minat padaku. Ketika aku sadar bahwa diriku telah menjadi sosok yang eksis. Padahal aku sendiri tak yakin apakah teman sekelasku di dunia muggle dulu, itupun kalau bisa disebut teman, sadar kalau seorang Harry Potter pernah duduk di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka. Saat itulah aku sadar, bahwa aku tak akan pernah menang dari takdir yang telah dibuat untukku. Tak peduli sekeras apa aku melawannya._

_Aku menjadi anak yang penurut pada sang takdir. Aku mengikuti semua permainan yang dibuat untukku dengan diam. Aku menyerah pada tangan kokoh tak kasat mata yang menuntunku. Dan kini aku menemukan diriku, berdiri termenung sendirian mendengarkan sorai-sorai yang terdengar._

_Aku selalu tahu takdirku. Hal yang aku tahu bahkan sebelum aku mengenal huruf dan angka. Takdir... yang mengatakan aku tak akan pernah disayangi oleh Tuhan. Ya, aku selalu tahu kalau Dia takkan akan pernah mengulurkan tangan kasih-Nya padaku. Sekeras apapun aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraih tangan-Nya._

_Kau kira apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang anak kecil saat disadarinya tak ada seorang pun yang sayang padanya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat dia diberi tugas untuk membuat karangan tentang keluarga oleh gurunya? Apa yang dapat dia perbuat saat diketahuinya tak seorang pun yang mau berbicara dengannya? Bahkan sekedar tersenyum pun tidak._

_Reaksi apa yang harus dia keluarkan saat dia tahu dia hidup selama 11 tahun dalam kebohongan? Kau pikir apa yang harus dikatakannya saat dia tahu nasib komunitas sihir berada di pundaknya? Dia hanya bisa menelan itu semua bulat-bulat dan mengingat kembali dalam benaknya, dia tak akan pernah bisa menang dari takdir._

_Aku__ menerima__ semuanya dengan patuh__, karena __memang hanya itu yang bisa kuperbuat.__Aku selalu __tersenyum agar mereka di sekelingku bahagia melihatku bahagia. Tapi __kembali Tuhan mempermainkanku. Ketika aku telah mahir untuk memerankan peran yang telah __diberikan untukku... dia hadir. Seseorang telah hadir dan mengancam topeng yang aku bangun dengan susah payah. Seseorang itu telah__mengajarkan__pad__aku __bagai__mana caranya jujur __terhadap__ perasaanku sendiri. Dia __mengajarkan padaku untuk __tersenyum tulus dari dalam hati. __Dan yang aku takutkan terjadi, diriku yang selama ini aku bangun, runtuh tak lagi berbentuk._

_Dia selalu menemaniku, menyemangatiku, menghiburku dan berkata bahwa aku berharga dan aku berhak untuk hidup bahagia. Dia selalu ada. Dia selalu ada untuk memeluk dan menepuk pundakku pelan saat aku nggak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat. Bahkan saat nggak ada seorang pun yang percaya padaku dan melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan jijik, dia tetap ada. Dia ada untuk tersenyum padaku._

_Dia... Dia orang yang kucintai. Teramat sangat kucintai. Dia adalah... Draco Malfoy._

_Dan kini aku berdiri di sini tanpa dia. Tanpa sosok Draco di sampingku._

_Aku selalu tahu Tuhan tak pernah sayang padaku. Tapi tak bisakah dia membiarkanku untuk sedikit merasakan kebahagiaan? Di saat aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjadi penopang hidupku, di __saat aku __sadar bahwa__ aku __tidak sendiri,__ saat aku yakin ada __sese__oran__g yang sebena__rnya peduli __terhadap diriku__, saat aku yang selama ini __mati-matian berperan sebagai anak periang yang selalu tersenyum akhirnya bisa tersenyum tulus dari dalam hati, dia pergi. Tuhan telah merampasnya dariku._

_Tak puaskah Dia memporak-porandakan hidupku? Tak puaskah Dia merampas semua milikku. Mengapa Dia tak pernah rela melihatku bahagia? Apakah aku memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk memiliki? Apakah aku hanya diciptakan untuk kehilangan?_

_Aku tahu, memang inilah takdirku..._

* * *

"Harry!" teriak Hermione yang berlari ke arah Harry, disusul oleh Ron.

Harry yang mendengar teriakan Hermione memalingkan mukanya dari danau Hogwarts yang tenang. Dengan tersenyum ditatapnya kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, mate?"

"Harry! Kau tak apa kan?" suara Hermione sarat akan kecemasan.

Tidak dijawabnya pertanyaan Hermione. Tongkat sihirnya masih ada di genggamannya. Tongkat sihir yang digunakannya untuk menghabisi Voldemort.

"Harry, ayo kita kembali ke aula besar" ajak Hermione sambil menarik tangan Harry.

Tapi Harry tak beranjak. Disentuhnya telapak tangan Hermione dan dengan lembut dilepasnya tangan itu dari lengannya. Dia lalu perlahan berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah melaksanakan tugasku, Mione. Sekarang kau, Ron dan orang-orang yang aku sayang akan hidup dengan damai. Aku sudah menyelesaikan takdirku"

"Kau bilang apa sih, mate?" tanya Ron bingung mendengar perkataan Harry. Sedangkan Hermione hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. Harry yang telah berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, memposisikan dirinya agar menghadap ke arah Hermione dan Ron.

"Jangan menangis, Mione. Berjanjilah padaku Ron, kau tak akan memperbolehkan Hermione menangis. Berjanjilah kalau kalian semua akan selalu tersenyum" ucap Harry sambil perlahan mundur menjauh. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Digenggamnya tongkatnya lebih erat.

"Sampai jumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya. AVADA KEDAVRA!" cahaya hijau meluncur dari tongkat Harry, menghantam telak tubuh yang kini jatuh ke tanah, diiringi teriakan Ron dan pekik tangis Hermione.

Ya, Harry menutup matanya dengan mantra yang pernah diluncurkan oleh Voldemort padanya 17 tahun yang lalu. Dia meninggal dengan senyum. Dia pergi setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Dia pergi dalam damai karena dia tahu, takdirnya telah selesai.

**.. END ..**

**

* * *

**

Aku memang ingin mencoba menulis angst.. Saat ide ini muncul, sebenernya mau nunggu mood angst'a dapett.. Tapi salahkan yang terlalu besar untuk menulis angst.

Aneh memang.. pengen nulis angst tapi mood'a gag lagi angst . . . -garuk pala-

Yah, jadi mohon maaf sekali kalau feel'a gag kerasa atau penggambaran yang terlalu maksa...

-sembahh sujud-

Gimana? Jelek ya? gag cocok dikategorikan angst ya..? ataukah perlu saya hapus?

Aku bener" pengen tau tanggapan kalian... sampaikan lewat review ya ... -kitty eyes-


End file.
